Lady Knight 2: The Prophecy Ends
by mygerbil
Summary: Lady Knight 2: The Prophecy ends - Starts where Lady Knight left off Kel journeys to Scallan to end the war. Another servant of Maggar is a wildmage for immortals. He sends immortals to attack Tortal. Kel is sent by the king to kill Maggar and his mage
1. The Chamber

Lady Knight 2: The Prophecy ends

"Come" beckoned a commanding voice. Kel hesitated. "Hurry up!" commanded the same voice, this time, more familiar. Still, Kel hesitated. "Will you take all day?" asked the voice.

"I know who you are. You're the Chamber of Ordeal." said Kel.

"Yes, it is me." said a voice behind her.

"Why are you calling me?" asked Kel spinning around to face the carved stone face of the chamber.

"Visit me and I'll tell you." With those last words, the stone face faded and Kel woke up to the chirping sound of hungry mouths. Kel sighed, the chamber had be showing her that dream for a week now and she was getting annoyed. She forced herself out of bed, dressed and cleaned her teeth before feeding the sparrows who were ferrying food to their hungry babies. Kel did her early morning graive practice before going to the mess hall for breakfast. As she spooned porridge into her mouth, she watched her fellow knights and acquaintances arrive . Beady eyed Nealan of Queenscove was last to drag himself to the mess hall for breakfast. 

"Wake up, Neal." Kel said cheerfully as she clapped him on the back " We ride to Steadfast today. You'll get to see Yuki."

"Yuki." Neal replied, dreamily, thinking about his betrothed.

"Yes, Yuki." Kel said as she hoisted the still dreamy Neal out of his seat, "We leave now. Hurry up. Gret has saddled our horses. Merric, take charge of the camp while I'm gone please." Kel added. With those words, Kel walked out of the mess hall, dragging Neal behind her. Outside, Kel mounted Hoisi and led her small party of Jump, Neal and 5 sparrows out the gates of New Hope. 

Kel and Neal arrived at Steadfast at night fall with no problems. The moment they emerged from the thick logs that formed a protected circle around the fort, a messenger of Lord Wydrom ushered them into the headquarters. 

"Kel, Neal. How are you? Sit down and we'll talk." Lord Wydom said, gesturing to a pair of leather backed chairs. "News from our spies have not be good. Have you noticed the increasing immortal attacks?" Without waiting for an answer, Lord Wydom continued, " Diane's animal spies have reported that a man of King Maggar seams to have magic. The man, they claim, has magic similar to Diane only he has a darker kind. Numiar and Diane believe he truly does have wildmagic, only his magic leans towards immortals. 

"Immortals?" said Neal

"Yes immortals." replied Lord Wydom impatiently, " We need to ask you cross enemy lines again, Kel, but first, ride to Cruops for more instructions. Nealan, go with her. You will rest here and ride tomorrow." he paused, "Good luck. Roger!" 

"Yes, my lord?" the messenger poked his head in the room. 

" Show Lady Knight Keldary and Sir Nealan to their rooms. You are dissmissed"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Should I continue? Forgive me if there is any grammar errors. I'm not so good at writing so I write to improve. Make me happy and review pleaseeeeee.

~mygerbil 


	2. On the road

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Lady Knight 2: The Prophecy ends

Chapter 2: On the road

Bang Bang!

"Is that you again, Chamber?" muttered a sleepy Kel. 

Bang BANG! The noise happened again, only this time louder. Growling under her breath, Kel dragged herself to the door and flung it open. Outside was Roger, Lord Wydom's messenger. As soon as he saw Kel, Roger said "My lord and his guest would like to see you as soon as possible, milady."

"Tell him I'll be there." Kel replied before shutting the door. Wondering who was Lord Wydom's special guest, Kel dressed as quickly as possible while hopping on the cold flagstone floor of the dressing room.

Five minutes later, Kel was sitting in front of Lord Wydom and Diane the Wildmage. "Kel, I hate to wake you in this hour but we have received unpleasant news. It seems that Maggar's wildmage, who we found out is Curtis, is hatching up a new plan." said Lord Wydom, "Diane's spies have reported of an immortals training camp."

"They say" continued Diane, "that two leggers have cruelly whipped the immortals to make them aggressive. They will be attacking in war format, not the hit and run type of thing. If they attack Tortall, I'm not sure we can defeat them, not after we're weak because of the killing machines. I think if we attack and kill Maggar and Curtis before they complete training, we can win the war."

"Can't you just talk to the immortals?" asked Kel. 

"Not the ones that are part human. Even if I could, I'm not sure they'll listen after they become angry and aggressive."

"How much time do we have?" asked Neal. Everyone turned towards the door. "I arrived just in time to hear the story," he shrugged.

"We have about two months." said Diane, "I'm not saying he won't attack until two months, I'm just saying his main army won't be done training until then."

"If we only have two months, than why don't be start now." said Neal.

"Because we aren't ready." answered Lord Wydom. "You must ride to Corus and talk to the king before leaving."

"Won't that take time?" argued Neal.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do to avoid it." 

"Can't you speak to the king using your magic jewel. You know, the one you use to communicate on hunts." 

"I do know. The jewels can be overheard using magic. Anyway, it can't include several people at a time." replied Lord Wydom coolly. Neal opened his mouth to argue but Kel poked him painfully in the ribs. "Take my fastest horses." Lord Wydom continued, "They're saddled and packed for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kel, stop." huffed Neal. "It's nearly time for lunch and I'm hungry."

"Stop complaining, Neal" Kel scolded but they stopped all the same. Neal gobbled up his food, but Kel only picked at hers. 

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Neal.

"There's something not right here." replied Kel, "It's too quiet. Look at the sparrows. There're scared." Neal stopped eating to glance at the five sparrows that had followed Kel from New Hope. Indeed they were cuddled together and shivering. "I smells funny, too." Kel continued, "Sort of like rotten eggs and STORMWINGS!" The sparrows rose up in the air and pelted at the small group of stormwings, shrieking their own little war cries. Kel picked up her glaive and rushed to join the battle. She slashed at a stormwing that had come too close. When that one fell, two more hurried to attack her. As she fought off the two stormwings, another one had snuck up behind her. When it was about to attack, it was suddenly blinded by a flashing emerald light. Kel glanced at Neal, he held up his hand which was glowing. 

When half of the stormwings were dead, the remaining ones halted the battle and flew away. Knowing that the battle was over, Kel's and Neal's horses trotted out from their hiding place. Kel's walked over to nudge her but Neal's didn't have the same idea. It pawed the ground and snorted. In the end, Neal had to come and fetch his stallion .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark by the time Kel and Neal reached Corus. They rode into the palace before a messenger of King Jonathon found them. He dropped of the foaming horses at the stables and took Kel and Neal to their rooms.

The next morning, Kel and Neal attended a meeting held by the king in one of his chambers. They sat around a massive round table with Numair, Alanna the King's Champion, Lord Raoul, Duke Braid of Queenscove and both Sir Garth the older and younger. The king was first to speak. "We all probably know that a wildmage named Curtis is working for Maggar. The problem now is how we solve it. Plainly brute force isn't going to do it. We'll need some strategy too."

"I propose we send spies behind the border to attack and kill Maggar." said Lord Raoul.

"Or we can ambush and attack his army." added Sir Garth the younger.

"Or pick off bits and pieces of his men" said Alanna.

"I think we ought to kill Curtis." said Numair. 

"I agree with Numair." said King Jonathan, "Our biggest worry are the immortals. There're hard to beat. Stormwings, hurraks and killer unicorns are like an army. Don't forget, some of the have magic."

"I believe the best way is to send spies." said Lord Raoul. 

"Kel can go." added Alanna.

"I agree with you completely, but we need more than soldiers and a commander. We've already attacked Maggar so he's bound to be on the lookout. Even if we do make it, we'll need more skilled people and mages-." said King Jonathan

"You forgot an excuse to be across the border." interrupted Lord Raoul. 

"I was about to mention that." growled the king.

"Just saved you that step." shrugged Lord Raoul.

"As I was saying, we need more strategy." said the king

"We need mages and healers along with craftsmen." said Duke Braid of Queenscove. 

"Right. Numair and Duke Braid are too important to go. I say Sir Nealan and another lower ranking mage will do." said the king.

"I don't see why my apprentice can't go. Surely he has enough experience." said Duke Braid.

"I disagree. The mage ought to be a war mage. After all, we are going to war." said Numair,

"Who do you think is suitable?" asked Alanna.

"I think the mage-in-training, Haley, will do nicely." replied Numair.

"Isn't he the new mage?" asked Alanna.

"The one and only new mage that's been here a year." said Numair. 

"Do you think he's trustworthy?" asked the king.

"Definitely." answered Numair.

"Who else will go with Kel?" asked Sir Garth the younger.

"I was hoping someone from my squads, men with experience. I personally recommend Domitan's squad. They all know Kel and Domitan is an excellent leader. " said Lord Raoul.

"We can always pick craftsmen from New Hope. I say carpenters for weaponry and healers from my office." added Duke Braid. 

"I guess the decision is made. Top carpenters, Haley, and several squads will accompany Kel for her mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, its mygerbil again. I just want to thank Lady Bee for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. 

~mygerbil


	3. On the Road again

Disclaimer : I own the plot and any characters you don't recognize. 

Lady Knight 2: The Prophecy Ends

Chapter 3: On the Road again

"Remember Keladry, handle your men carefully. We can spare only these two squads and the ones you'll get in New Hope. Plan your strategy carefully. Take care of Haley. He's a powerful mage and needed for the ream. He's only on a loan." said Sir Garth the older. "Ride to New Hope, now. I won't delay you any longer."

Once Kel and her company had been on the road for sometime, Neal sneered, "Haley, isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yes, I'm very well aware that it's a girl's name." replied a tall, dark stranger.

"I'm sorry." said Neal, "I just think your name is . . .well . . . unusual. Why don't we start over. I'm Sir Nealan of Queenscove. And you?"

"Haley of Astrowcamp." 

"Astrowcamp. How bizarre. I've never heard of it. Where is it anyway?"

"It's a rather small fief at the lower tip of Tortall. My mother sent me off to Corus when I was eight. I lived as an apprentice for a steel mage. He was a sword maker. I discovered my talent when I started making swords move on their own. The master steel mage thought he was going mad. He sent me to mage school."

"You can make swords move on their own?"

"Only one or two. If I had enough energy, I could probably move about ten. Of course they aren't experts or anything. They're only average."

"Interesting. I hear you're a war mage. What kind-. Here comes Kel."  
Haley turned around to see Kel riding up to them with Sergeants Vance and Soraton at her heels. " Hello Haley, Neal. I know you've probably already met but this is Sergeant Vance and Sergeant Soraton. Sergeants, this is Haley of Astrowcamp, our new war mage." said Kel

"Nice to meet you" said Sergeant Soraton politely.

"_You _are our war mage. You're but a child." scoffed Sergeant Vance.

"Sergeant Vance, please be polite to our guest." said Kel warningly. To Haley she said, "I hope you except my apology. I assure you that won't happen again." Before Kel had time to say anything else, the sparrows sent on scout duties pelted back to Kel shrieking. They pecked and reported to Kel. Within a few seconds she got a count. "There seems to be war party set to attack us. It probably contains 20 to 30 flying creatures, possibly stormwings. Sergeant Soraton, please take your squad and hide them in the woods ahead. Attack with arrows first. We want the element of surprise. If the enemy out numbers us by a squad, let loose half your men. Save your other half for arrows and reinforcements. If you see us struggle, let loose your remaining men. Haley, hide in the nearby trees and work magic where you see fit. As for the rest of us, we'll stay here like sitting ducks. Sergeant Vance, have your best men on warhorses. Neal, take a warhorse, too." said Kel, looking around to see if there was anything she missed. She exchanged Hoshi for a warhorse from a solider. "Ready? Rest your weapons causally by your side but within arm's reach at a second's notice. Alright. Move out."

Kel and her company had not ridden more than half a mile down the road when they _smelled _the stormwings_. _ Immediately, the company halted and unsheathed their weapons. A second later, they found stormwings attacking them from above. The stormwings were no closer than 20 feet from the ground, when arrows bombarded them from nearby trees. With a forth of their men dead or wounded, the stormwings retreated to the air. A moment later, they attack again. This time, they tried a new tactic, magic. Using their stormwing magic, they sent bolts of multi-colored lightning at the soldiers. Before the lightning could strike the ground, a rich navy dome encircled the soldiers. As soon as they realized magic wouldn't work, the stormwings creased using magic and circled the soldiers like vultures looking for prey, waiting diligently for the unknown mage to become tierd. Kel hand signaled Haley to destroy the dome and conserve his magic. The moment the dome disappeared, the stromwings attacked from above. They flew in rows and hurtled at top speed towards the ground. This time, they were wary of arrows pelting from the trees and easily dodged them. Upon reaching the ground, they slashed quickly at nearby soldiers then immediately flew up. A few minutes later they returned for a second attack.

'They've been trained' thought Kel. 'And they've definitely have a leader. There's no way they could attack in such perfect formation without one.' She scanned the sky for any signs of a stormwing hovering in the sky. Not even a glimpse. 'Of course! The leader wouldn't fly in plain sight.' Hastily, she fished her griffin-feather band from her saddle bags and slipped it onto her head. This time, when she gazed into the sky, she saw a stormwing yelling out commands while hovering over the fight. The stormwing, which resembled a scarred but determined looking man in his early 30's, wore a distinctive red band around his forehead. Guessing that this was the stormwing she was looking for, Kel shot at the leader stormwing. The stormwing easily dodged the arrow and regarded her for a moment. Deciding that the fight was more important than a lone knight, the leader ignored her and turned his attention to the battle. Angry at the stormwing's lack of respect, she fished out another arrow and aimed for the leader. As her arrow was shooting through the air, it suddenly glowed navy and multiplied to 50 arrows headed straight for the leader. Confused, the stormwing tried to dodge all of them at once but failed when the one true arrow pricked his wing. Before the stormwing could react, Kel had an arrow ready at her bow and released it. This one pierced his eye and he fell lifeless to ground. Puzzled by the death of their leader, the stormwings hesitated to attack. That was their fatal mistake. Archers from the forest took advantage of their hesitation to shoot and kill most of stormwings. The remaining ones limped away through the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plenty of action in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing Lady Bee. I'm out of ideas. Help me?

Lady Bee : I like Dom too. He'll definitely have a big part in this story. I don't know about romance, though. I'm not very good and I don't want to ruin the story.

~mygerbil


End file.
